hrcfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicaragua
Karina Ysabel Jimenez was brorn September 15, 1985 in Granada, Nicaragua. She is a Model, Soap Opera Actress, and a Minor television Personality. She moved to united states in 1994, and was discovered by Univision in 2009. Since winning the major competition, Nuestra Belleza Latina, she has appeared on various Spanish Soap Operas, and has starred in one movie. Currently, she is 25. Early Life Karina grew up the spoiled daughter of a politician in the popular tourist destination, Granada, Nicaragua. Her mother stayed home with her, and taught her many things, along as encouraged her to pursue whatever it is she’d like to do in life. During this time, her mother taught her lots of artisan type skills, which Karina showed interest in. She claims she can successfully make jewelry, sew, paint, and weave baskets. When she was 9, her father lost his job, and he moved the family to California. In California, she grew up well, having all that she needed, and leading a normal life. In 2009 her mother encouraged her to audition for Nuestra Belleza Latina despite Karina’s protests of not being pretty enough for Osmel Sousa to even consider putting her through to the competition. Personal Life Karina lives in Malibu, California, and supports her parents who live in West Covina, California. She’s been seen with quite a few co stars from the Hispanic Industry and has, because of this, racked up quite a reputation among critics and supporters. When asked what she thinks of the public's perception of her personal life in an interview shortly after the start of filming her first soap opera, she replied, "It doesn't really bother me. As long as the ones I love and I know what really goes on, I'm fine. smiles deviously And besides, isn't a little publicity always good?". She loves tropic birds, as they remind her of her home, and owns two “pericos”, and one Clear Pied Cockatiel. Currently, there are rumors that she is in a relationship with Korean model, Im Yong Soo which have yet to be formally confirmed or declined. Career She first appeared on Univision’s hit pageant show, Nuestra Belleza Latina (Our Latin Beauty) in 2009. She went on to win the season, being the first woman of Nicaraguan descent to do so, won loads of cash, and a role in the Hollywood film, Nine as Luisa Contini, distraught wife of the protagonist, Guido Contini. While filming for the first role, she also filmed for a novela, a rather famous one, called Teresa, which started Salma Hayek on her acting career. She appears in this novela as the main protagonist, Teresa Chávez Aguirre de La Barrera, a young college student consumed by her greed and want to escape poverty by using her beauty and wits. Under this novela, she won an award for Best female protagonist at Premios TVyNovelas 2011. Another notable novela, is her one-episode apperance in the famous Mexican Soap Opera, Mujeres Asesinas 3 (Killer Women 3). She appeared in the episode "Azucena, Liberada" as Azucena, a girl who is forced into an abusive marriage and is driven to murder her husband and grandfather. She’s also a TV personality for the even more famous show Sabado Gigante (Giant Saturdady), interviewing children on their view on current issues and social occurances. She does modeling as is called for by her contract, but she wants desperately to fully transition from the Hispanic Industry, into Hollywood. Currently, she's also come to take one of the main roles in a novela, Aurora (Ice Princess) as Victoria "Vicky" Hutton after a surprising plot twist. Reception As every other contestant in Nustra Belleza Latina, she’s tried to stay out of trouble. Although the occasional scandal does arise, she’s managed to play the part of Hispanic sweetheart in the public eye for the most part. She’s most acclaimed for her role in “Sabado Gigante”, as according to critics, “She interacts very well with the children, and they seem to adore her.” Currently, her newest novela, “Teresa” is receiving good reception in the United States, and did splendidly in Mexico and Latin America.